2012
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: After watching 2012, the cast of So Random are scared that the world will end in 2012. When they overhear a conversation between Sonny and Chad about 2012, they decide to team up and use the 'end of the world', to get them together.
1. Chapter 1: Movie Paranoia

2012

**'. Other than this story, but not the characters. **

**What would their final words be if 2012 came early?**

**I don't know, how about you read and find out? And review! =D**

**(Not a one-shot) (Thanks for the awesome ideas, Sonny Days –AKA Miranda-)**

...

**No one's POV**

Sonny exited the movie theatre with wide eyes. Her cast, minus Zora who was too young to view the movie, soon followed with the same wide eyes as Sonny.

As they followed her down the escalators and out the main doors, Sonny paused and turned to stare at her cast.

"Well, that was..." she trailed off and her cast nodded.

"Yep, very..." Grady shuddered.

"You don't actually think that will happen, do you?" Tawni asked as she wiped the shocked look off her face.

"2012?" Sonny asked and her cast nodded their heads simultaneously. Sonny scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Pfft, as if guys! It's not a real movie. Why would they make a movie that tells what the future will behold?"

"Maybe it's a warning," Nico said, "A warning to say goodbye to your loved ones, do things you've always wanted to do and kiss that one girl you've always wanted to kiss but have been too chicken to kiss," Nico stared into the sky with a wide smile.

"Ooh, Nico has a crush," Tawni joked with a chuckle.

"Guys, you are being paranoid. If 2012 was coming, there would be signs," Sonny told them as they walked to their awaiting limo.

"Like what signs?"

"What am I? A walking library?" Sonny asked as we got into our limo.

They all looked at Sonny blankly and she rolled her eyes, "Guys, I don't know anything about it. It's not like I've been researching up about it. Because before I saw this movie I thought 2012 was a pile of baloney," she told them, "Until now that is."

"We're all going to die!" Tawni shrieked loudly, scaring the limo driver.

He pulled over to the side of the curb, "Are you kids okay back there?" He asked us.

"Sorry Tyler, Tawni was just freaking out about doomsday," Sonny told him as he put his indicator back on and kept on driving down the winding road.

"Alright then, you scared me half to death," Tyler said.

"I thought his name was Josh," Tawni whispered to Sonny.

"No that's our mail man," Sonny told her with a frown on her face.

"I thought _that_ was Tyler."

Sonny shook her head and turned to Nico and Grady who were freaking out.

"Guys," Sonny interrupted them, "You two are silly."

"We're so not silly, we're freaking out that the world will end when we're only 19!" Nico cried, "We will miss so much of the world!"

"We all will," Tawni cried.

"Guys, I'm telling you, 2012 is stupid! It won't happen!" Sonny told them. Nico and Grady kept quiet for a while and Tawni was fussing over herself in her portable pocket mirror.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the boys who were lining up in front of the vegetable table. I raised an eyebrow and headed over to them, picking up a tray on my way.

"What are you doing at the vegetable table, guys?" I asked them, placing the tray on the table and leaning over to meet the boy's glance.

"We're going to try some vegetables for the first time," Grady told me with a disgusted frown. I chuckled and softly hit Grady in the arm.

"Good one Grady," I laughed.

"We're not joking," Nico said.

My face fell into a twisted expression, "You're kidding me, right?"

They both shook their heads as they looked back over the vegetables.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I said, trying to sound dramatic.

"Well, since we have only two years to live-"

"Enough of this stupid 2012 stuff guys, the world will not end in two years!"

"Yeah I read that it will though, Munroe," Chad voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump. "Sorry did I frighten you?" He asked with an amused smile.

I turned to face him, "Yes you did, and what are you talking about?"

Chad looked confused, "I read about 2012, I got some email from an i_love_ that says; 'We all have two years to live! Everyone make this time the best years of your life! 2012 is coming to destroy all of humanity! PS. I love subs.'"

Chad put down his phone and smirked at me, "Oh please, that's probably from a person who saw the movie and loves subs," I told him as a mental light bulb went off in my head. "Grady!"

Grady looked up from the table and at me, "Yes?"

"Did you send Chad this email?" I asked him as I snatched Chad's phone out of his hands and showed him. Chad didn't protest at all, he simply folded his arms across his chest.

Grady looked at the screen and shook his head, "No, I didn't send it to Chad."

I looked at the screen and Chad reached over, snatching his phone back.

"I sent it to everyone," Grady finished and my eyes widened.

I scanned the room, looking at everyone's panicked faces. Then I turned back to Grady and glared, "You did what?"

Chad stepped back from me and Grady's eyes widened.

"What did I do wrong? I just wanted to inform everyone that they were going to die in two years," Grady said, unaware of what chaos he had unleashed on the world.

"You idiot," I said as I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch!" He complained, "What did I do?"

"You made the world distressed!"

Grady stared blankly at me, "Everyone is panicking over 2012!"

"But everyone knew about 2012, what's the difference if I told everyone what they already knew?"

"You're famous, you're on So Random, millions of kids and parents will be panicking because a star told the world that they're going to perish in two years!" I yelled at him, I hit him again, harder that the first time. He rubbed his arm and frowned.

"I didn't know," he told me.

I turned quickly and stormed off, Chad following close behind me.

**No one's POV**

Sonny stormed out of the panicked room and to the prop house, she angrily flopped down on the couch.

"Ah, I am so mad!" She yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You could've fooled me," Chad snickered as he sat down next to her.

Sonny turned to him and glared, he held his hands up defensively and she slunk down further in the seat, staring forward at nothing.

"Sonny, look I don't believe that stupid 2012 stuff either," Chad told her as he put a hand on her arm.

"So? Grady had told the world that they're going to die in two years!" She complained as she shrugged his off.

"Wow," Chad smirked, "You just hate being wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You hate the fact that everyone believes that Grady is right and you are just one of those non-believers. The ones who perish in hell," he said dramatically. Sonny eyed him and let out a small laugh, "What do you expect, I'm on a drama."

Her face fell and she hit him.

"What was that for?"

"I don't hate being wrong," Sonny hissed angrily.

"Oh yeah? Remember that you said So Random was definitely doing to get the next Tween Choice Award? Well, you didn't, Mackenzie Falls won again," Chad smirked. Sonny frowned harder and hit his arm roughly.

He winced and rubbed his arm with a frown, "It's worth the pain."

"Well," Sonny said, "Well, you love being right!"

Chad laughed, "I'm always right," he said.

"And you always brag about it. What if for once you were wrong about something?"

"Like what?"

"Like..." Sonny trailed off, "Well remember how you said you were the greatest actor of our generation?"

He nodded.

"You're not," Sonny smiled and Chad's face was still the same.

Then he cracked up laughing, "Oh poor, poor naive little Sonny," he said in between laughs, "You mustn't listen to those Chad-haters. They don't know anything. They think that they're right by saying that, but they so aren't."

"It's not like a magazine says you actually are," Sonny said.

Chad laughed again and reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone and searching through it. He showed me the screen. It was a picture of Tween Weekly and the front cover read; 'Chad Dylan Cooper, truly the greatest actor of his generation.'

"Oh please," Sonny scoffed, "You probably photo shopped it your name over someone else's and photo shopped your big head onto the page."

"Nope, it's truly authentic. I can prove it to you if you want."

"No thanks, I actually believe you," Sonny scowled at the floor, "For once," she mumbled under her breath.

In a few minutes of silence, Sonny turned to him. "Chad?"

Chad looked at her, "Yes, Sonny?" He asked.

"Do you believe that 2012 will happen, between you and me?" She whispered as she sat up straight and stared into his blue, sparkling eyes.

"Honestly, no, but sometimes I wonder if it will," he whispered back as they both stared at the ceiling.

"If it does, will you regret something you never did?"

Chad sighed and nodded, swallowing hard, "Yes. Y-yes I would. But I don't know if it will happen so I don't know if I will regret it or not."

"What is it?"

Chad didn't answer for a while; they sat in silence again until Sonny repeated her question. "What is it?"

"It's complicated," Chad whispered back.

"What's it about?"

"Again, it's complicated."

"So you think that I won't understand it?"

"No, that's not it, Sonny. I just don't have the guts to do it," Chad said. Suddenly he scooted close to her and grabbed her hands, "Sonny, have you ever kissed someone?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "Why?"

"Well what if you're in love with someone so much that you're scared to admit it?" he asked Sonny.

She looked down at their hands that were linked together and then looked back up at him, "I would kiss that person. That would be my way of saying 'I like you'."

"What if you're scared to, because you don't know how she will respond?"

"Then you're in a pickle."

"Well," he started to tell her, "If 2012 came, I'd try my hardest to admit to that one girl, that I completely and utterly crazy about her."

Chad's eyes were shining, causing Sonny to look away and blush.

"What about you?" He asked. "What would you do?"

"I would probably do the same..."

Chad stood up and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uh," he stuttered, "I-it was nice talking to you about this Sonny, but I'm n-needed back on set."

"Yeah, I should probably go too," Sonny whispered disappointedly.

Chad walked out without another word and Sonny stood there with a bewildered expression on her face.

Sonny walked out of the prop house, her head scanning the hallway quickly before collapsing against the wall with a sigh. She pondered over 2012 for a while before coming to a conclusion...

Doomsday was coming, and she had to make sure that the last two years were the best years of her life.

Just like Grady had said.

...

**This was the first chapter. Wasn't it cute? Was it? Give me a review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue with it. Have you heard this storyline before? Do you even know the storyline? Am I making it up as I go along? Yes, yes I am. But I always do that. I find planning to be very boring.**

**Don't forget to leave your comment! Review guys! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ahh, The Plan!

_2012_

_Chapter 2_

_**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**_

_**And hey, this isn't really a doomsday FanFic, guys, just to clear some things up with you if you like to review harshly. Mean reviews aren't cool guys, they're lame.**_

_**Don't forget to review this chappie; I need to hear your feedback!**_

_..._

_SPOV_

"_This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I flipped through the pages in a book I bought. I decided that I would take Grady's word for it and believe in 2012, but then I laughed at myself for even thinking of believing the whole 'end of the world' thing. It's ludicrous, really._

_They said in the year 2000 that the world would blow up. But now it's 2010! 10 years have past and the world has not come to an end but has grown in population and evolved quite amazingly._

_Human beings are very intelligent, and should not take themselves for granted. _

_And yes I had thought that on the spot just by reading some stupid book about 2012._

_Grady and Nico are dumbbells and shouldn't be believed._

_I flipped through more pages and came to one that was written in large print and was very bold. _

'_**Top ten signs of Doomsday.'**_

_I scanned the page and gave up at number 3, for every sign was purely ridiculous. The sun would explode long before any of this stuff would happen, _if _it would even happen that is. someone probably thought it would be funny to put everyone on the brink and scare them into believing 2012 will destroy the earth._

_How did the idea even come up?_

_I laughed as I read on; every so often I would pull a face or roll my eyes. _

"_Complete and utter rubbish!" I said as I set the book aside roughly. "I can't believe I paid $45 for you! It's not the end of the world for another 4 billion years!" _

"_It's the end of the world!" Tawni cried as she ran in with her hands over her face._

_I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned as I arched my neck so I was staring at the roof._

"_No, no, Sonny! Really it is!" She cried._

"_What? Your finger nails don't match your jacket?" I asked with a smirk._

"_That would never happen," she told me with her hand on her hip. _

"_Then what?"_

"_Chuck dumped me!" She cried._

"_Oh my," I said, pretending to care, "That truly is an end of the world situation!"_

"_I know!" She cried again before stopping in her tracks and eyeing me, "Was that fake caring?"_

_I nodded honestly._

"_Alright then!" She smiled, shrugging it off._

"_But Tawni, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine," she sobbed, blowing her nose in a handkerchief. "It's just he was so sweet and nice and honest and she just dumps me, out of the blue!"_

"_You didn't go on and on about 2012, did you?" I asked her in a flat voice.  
"Of course I did!" She told me and I groaned, "Why wouldn't I! We have 2 years to live!"_

"_I doubt that he liked you going on and on about our fake fate, Tawni."_

"_It's not fake!" She whined._

_I couldn't take another minute of her whining so I left in a hurry, grabbing my jacket on the way and hearing Tawni yell, "It's not fake!" Again at me._

_I closed my eyes for a split second and bashed into someone. _

_I ended up on the floor at Chad's feet, "Ouch," I mumbled._

"_Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry," she said as he pulled me up so I was on my feet again. "I didn't see you there."_

"_Same here," I said whilst rubbing my head. _

"_Why were you in such a hurry?" He asked me._

"_I was trying to get away from Tawni," I told him, "She wouldn't shut up about that stupid 2012 rubbish."_

"_Yeah, now _my_ cast are going on about it. I came here for some peace and quiet but I guess I came at the wrong time."_

_I nodded and we stood there for a while in complete silence. _

"_So, you want to go grab an ice cream or something?" He asked me._

"_Uh," I said, "S-sure."_

_I didn't ask what I was going to, whether or not it was a date or just a friendly invitation. That made me think about my feelings towards Chad, and whether or not he felt the same way._

_I shook that thought out of my mind as Chad and I started off down the corridor and exited the building, heading for some delicious ice cream._

_..._

_Tawni's POV_

"_Interesting," I said out loud as Nico, Grady and Zora looked up at me._

"_Yeah," Nico said. _

"_Definitely," Zora softly said._

"_How come Chad and Sonny don't believe the truth?" Grady asked. _

"_Because they can't face the facts," Nico answered._

"_Face the facts of losing one-another," I added on to their conversation. They stared at me in utter confusion._

"_Chad and Sonny can't face the facts because they are in love with each other, doorknob," I insulted them and they gasped dramatically. Zora smiled, keeping quiet. _

"_I resent that!" Grady said._

_I rolled my eyes as we turned back to Chad and Sonny who were about to exit the building. _

"_I think I got a plan!" I squealed, but in a hushed tone._

"_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Nico asked._

"_Well I don't know, but if it involves Chad, and Sonny, and getting them together, then you are definitely thinking correctly," I answered them with an evil smirk._

"_We're going to get them together?"_

_I nodded._

"_How?" They asked as they looked up at me from where they were, with a questioning look on their faces._

"_Easy," I said, "Doomsday."_

_Nico and Grady raised their eyebrows at me and I smirked, watching 'channy' leave together._

"_Doomsday?" Grady asked._

"_Doomsday." _

"_How?"_

"_I'll explain later."_

"_I'll never understand girls' minds..." Nico muttered, shaking his head at me as I got up and dragged the boys and Zora with me._

_Operation: Channy will commence soon. With my evil concocting mind and the help of Zora and the boys, we'll get Chad and Sonny together before the week ends._

_And that's a plan I am willing to bet good cash on._

_..._

_**Review guys! It will mean a lot to me! **_

_**I promise to upload ASAP. Or ASAIFLI, which is: As Soon As I Feel Like It. **_

_**Review! :)**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey everyone. First of all thanks for the reviews, but I have some news. It could be bad or good news, whatever... but I am not continuing with this story. It's just not going anywhere and I don't think anyone really likes it. But it's over, maybe forever. **

**Sorry if you liked it.**

**=(**

**~BALLofSONSHINE~**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN

~~BALLofSONSHINE~~

Hey all. Greetings from planet FanFiction!

I opened some of my emails the other day referring to 2012 and how I ended it. Well, it seems as if you guys actually like it, so I decided to give it another shot! *Pauses for cheers* I hope you did cheer, because you guys made me change my mind.

I love my FanFiction gremlins. I wasn't inspired before to continue writing, but now I am. So if you are the reviewers that told me you hated me for ending the story, pat yourselves on the back because you got your wish, I'm continuing! I'm happy, I hope you're happy.

So, yeah, that's mainly it.

I promise you guys that I will get the next chapter up ASAP, and if I don't, you can kill me. Actually don't kill me. I pinkie swear I will continue. (Who pinkie swears still? My friend thinks I am a baby for still doing it!)

Anyhoo, back on topic...

I hope you're happy now!

~The always happy BALLofSONSHINE~

.:.:.:.:.:.


	5. Chapter 3: Step One: Research

2012

Chapter 3: Step One: research

**So here is the next chapter, I'm kind of happy to be doing it. I'm not in the mood though. I'm happy you guys pressured me into continuing though, thanks. You should be uber happy. (Uber is my word now... *smiles innocently*)**

**I don't own anything, not anything. I'm 13, so my mum owns mostly everything. **

**Don't forget to review!**

...

Tawni's POV

I sat on my couch in my dressing room with my laptop in front of my face, trying to think of ways to get the Chad and Sonny- the two _lovebirds_ together.

I was thinking along the lines of 2012, and all the signs that lead up to doomsday and thought if we made that look like it was happening then Sonny, or Chad would admit to one another their feelings. Or something along those lines. Long story short, I am researching signs of doomsday.

I came across a website that gave me every little detail I needed to know.

With a wide smile on my face I shut my laptop and pushed it to the side with a piece of paper in my hands full of information of 2012. I jumped up from my seat and immediately made my way to the vents in order to find Zora.

"Zora, you up there?" I called down the vents.

"She's not up there, Tawni, she's out with the boys," a voice exclaimed.

I turned around and met Sonny's eyes. I put on a nervous grin.

"Sonny, why are you here? I thought you were in the cafeteria!" I exclaimed nervously as I walked over to her in a rushed way.

"Yeah, I arrived, I ate and then I left. That's mainly what you're supposed to do in the _cafeteria_," Sonny informed me with a smirk, she let out a quiet giggle as she pushed past me. Her eyes fell upon the sheet in my hands, "What's that? _Signs of_-"

I pulled away from her and hid the sheet, "C-concussions!" I yelled, immediately biting my lip afterwards.

"Signs of concussions?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, um, a shelf fell off and banged me in the head. I just wanted to be safe than sorry. You know, in case I have a bad concussion."

"Oh, are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Sonny asked me thoughtfully as she reached out towards me.

"No, no, I'm fine. I checked, I don't have a concussion," I assured her with a smile.

"Do you need me to throw that out?" She asked me as she pointed to the sheet in my hands.

She reached out for it but I pulled back from her, "No, I decided to keep it in case another one of us hit our heads..." I trailed off; still in the nervous state I was since she entered the room.

"Good idea," she nodded, her smile fading slowly.

"Well I'm going now... with the sheet... to find Zora and that... to work on... a _sketch_ idea," I told her slowly, a slow grin creeping on my face.

"Without me?"

"Yeah you're not needed in this sketch," I told her as I waved my hands around.

"Oh alright, see you later then."

I nodded and exited quickly, almost leaving skid marks behind me.

...

"This is it?" Zora asked me.

I nodded in response.

"Okay, Tawni, and dorks," she nodded in each of our directions. "Let's make some romance happen!"

...

**I know that was boring, but I needed a start for the plan. Everyone needs a start. Please review, stick with the story it will get better. I nearly fell asleep writing this. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Moon is Splitting!

2012

Chapter 4: The Moon is splitting!

**Chapter four, ladies and gentlemen. Now listen up, I'm in a very bad mood. So review and make my day, and believe me, anything could make **_**my**_** day. Let's start the plan!**

...

"Chad Dylan Cooper, what the hell are you doing?"

Chad's eyes met Sonny's, and hopelessly, a wide smile appeared on his face when she came into view. No matter her mood, she made him smile. Because he had this tiniest little thing for her- _scratch that_, a big thing for her.

"Chad!" Sonny's voice rang through his ears.

"Yes _Sonshine_?" 

Sonny went to snap at him, but her heart got caught in her neck when he called her that. She tried to hide the fact that her cheeks were burning red as she flipped her hair in her face. As she swallowed her heart she let out a giggle.

"Sonshine? Suits me," she commented on his nickname for her.

"That's the point," he informed her.

_Duh, Sonny!_

She stood there speechless for a while before Chad snapped finger in front of her face to catcher attention.

"Sonny, you were yelling at me?" He asked, which reminded Sonny why she came here.

"Oh right. Tawni told me that you told Zora who told Tawni who just now told me..." she trailed off with a confused expression. "Where was I?"

"Tawni told you something?"

"Right! She told me that you told Zora that you think I am a nutcase for believing in 2012, which in matter of fact, I _don't_ believe in," she said with a hiss.

"I never said that, Munroe," he told her, "I know you don't believe. You don't believe it as much as I don't believe it," he said.

"Well good, sorry I yelled," she apologised with a shy smile.

Sonny's phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it out and opened a new message from Tawni.

'_Come to prop house. We need your opinion for sketch. Bring Chad- Tawni_'

Bring Chad?

Sonny looked up from her phone in confusion and blinked a few times before opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What's up?" He asked as his eyes met her confused ones.

"Tawni wants _us_ over in the prop house now," Sonny told him as she lifted up her phone up to show Chad the message.

"The blonde isn't going to pull some dumb prank, is she?" Chad asked her with one eyebrow raised.

Sonny shrugged and turned around to exit, "Chad, come," she called him like a puppy dog. They both exited the room and went on to the prop house.

...

"How will the plan work?" Nico asked as he paced back and forth in the prop house.

"Well we just have to convince them that the moon is splitting, simple, right?" Tawni told him with a grin.

"Simple, wrong!" He told her with a frown. Tawni's face then instantly dropped after that. "How on earth are you going to convince them that the moon is splitting?"

Tawni was silent for a while, "Well, I guess I'll have to call someone."

Tawni pulled out her phone and dialled a number; she then held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Heather, this is Tawni Hart," she said into the phone. "I need your help with something."

...

Chad's POV

"Okay Tawni, we're here. What do you want?" Sonny announced as we both walked into the room.

Tawni had on a horrified face. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head, her eyebrows raised and she was pulling at her hair. So she looked pretty much the same.

"Tawni what's wrong?" Sonny asked concernedly as she ran up to her co-star and placed a hand on her arm.

"Something horrible has happened," Tawni told us as she slowly gestured to the TV.

"What? What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, please tell us why you look awful and hideous," I said which came out in a sarcastic kind of way.

"First off, I am not hideous. I'm pretty. And secondly, look at the screen!"

Sonny's head twisted around and she caught sight of the screen. I turned my head to see it too.

"_...Scientists have told us that the moon is indeed splitting. Right down the middle. We all know what this means. 2012 has come earlier than planned. I know tell all of you guys and gals out there to do what you have longed to do: kiss the girl you were too shy to do, ask them out, __**be**__ with someone. Because as of December 21__st__, the world will officially come to an end. I am Heather Filtrage, thank you and good night_."

My eyes had moved onto Sonny halfway through of what the TV reporter was saying and I hadn't taken them off her since.

"Tawni that's sick. I can't believe you'd actually pay someone to do that," was the first thing Sonny said.

Tawni looked appalled, "I can't believe you'd think I would do such a thing. I know that may seem like something I would do but I didn't do it."

"Then why would the TV reporter lie on national television?"

"She's not lying!"

My eyes were still on Sonny. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't believe her. Or you Tawni. I know you had something to do with it. She's a fake reporter, isn't she? You paid her to do that?"

"Sonny, I did nothing of the sort," Tawni sounded almost offended.

"Then why are you talking like that? You only talk like that if you did something mean and manipulative," she pointed out with a hint of a smirk.

"Sonny can't you just believe me for one second? Why would I want to pull such a dumb practical joke when I can pull little ones on you, because you're just that easy," Tawni said back to her as she went to walk out of the room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Sonny," Tawni said, "Shame on you."

Tawni exited after that, leaving just me and Sonny standing there with dumbstruck looks on our faces.

"Chad?" her soft voice rang through my ears.

I looked up into her big brown eyes and grinned, "Yeah?"

"You don't actually think that, that stupid 2012 junk is real, do you?" she asked me as she walked closer to me.

I gulped and closed my eyes, "I-I don't know Sonny. It's just the TV said that the moon is slowly splitting. That's a sign," I informed her as I opened my eyes to stare into hers.

"So what? What will happen next? '_Jesus will come back to earth and warn everybody_'? C'mon Chad, you're falling into Tawni's dumb trap," she said in a calm tone of voice.

"Or maybe you're afraid to be wrong," I told her with a smirk across my face.

"I am not! And I know this is just a lame joke, so don't jump into any conclusions until you read the facts, Chad," she told me as she went to walk away.

"Fact: the moon is splitting as we speak!" I squawked as I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Fiction: the moon is splitting. Fiction: 2012!" She hissed at me and yanked her arm out of my grip. "Chad you're jumping into conclusions. Quit jumping!"

"Maybe I'm jumping because I _have_ read the facts and I'm pretty sure this is no joke," I told her.

She fake laughed at me, "I pity you sometimes, Cooper."

We both stood there, but after a while Sonny gave me once last glare and stormed out of the room.

"The moon is splitting, that's lame," I heard her mutter from the hallway.

After a while I stormed out and went back to Mac Falls.

...

**What did you think? Chad thinks the moon is splitting. I don't even believe in the whole 2012 junk. I'm on Sonny's side. Though I got the feeling that she was a little unsure of what to think after the whole moon situation. Well I wrote this so you just found out that she feels unsure of what to do or say. Maybe, just maybe deep down, she believes the 2012 junk. Possibly?**

**Don't forget to review**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5: Our Saviour Has Returned

**A/N: **So everyone, hi again. _**I am crazy happy**_ that you guys like this story. If it wouldn't be trouble, check out my newest one shot _**'Cute Couple Name Game'**_ because I really liked that but I only have _**1**_ review. I know I only uploaded it a couple of hours ago but if someone saw it then everyone can see it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC... my apologies ;P

The _"good mood"_ I was in went away and now I'm in a _**horrible**_ mood. Reviews make me happy though. They are like smiley faces, and I love smiley faces.

So I've had a lot of bad news lately like my best guy friend breaking his leg and his mum saying he's not allowed at school for a _very_ long **time**. And the fact that I got a suspension for being _loyal_ to a _**so-called friend**_ didn't make me feel so good (_**DUH**_). Ignore my boring, idiotic ramblings and go onto the chapter already! Kidding, but I'm in a _bad mood_, **remember**!

**2012**

**Chapter 5: Our Saviour Has Returned**

**Tawni's POV**

"Hey Jeremy, you made it," I greeted the old man in front of me with a warm smile.

"Yes _blondie_, I'm here," he spat back, "Now where's the dough, I only do jobs if I have the dough beforehand."

I sighed and reached into my purse, grabbing the bundle of money out and handing it to the man. He snatched it up defensively and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"Now, Jeremy, you got the dough, so let's go on with the plan," I told him as I motioned for him to follow me.

He followed me all the way into the cafeteria and we stood over in a corner.

"So, do you understand what you have to do?"

The old man looked into my eyes and mumbled something very _unpleasant _under his breath, "I'm not a senior citizen, _girly_, so I think I can understand a simple plan like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, in a few minutes Sonny and Chad will arrive. You can't appear until _both_ of them are in the room. Then just act like a confused old man, which for you won't be hard," I snickered and he flicked my head.

"Don't make fun of the old," he scolded me as he flicked me again.

"Here is a picture of both of them. Do what you have to do to make them believe you're _you-know-who_, alright?" I asked in a mere whisper.

"Again, I'm old, not dense," he scolded me again.

"I'll be over here. Don't talk to me-"

"Gladly," he interrupted me with a witty remark.

"Okay," I said as I speed-walked to the table I gestured to before.

...

LATER...

Sonny had walked in and plonked herself next to me, "I am pooped," she remarked.

"What are you doing sitting here, go get me some lunch!" I ordered her harshly, she got up hurriedly and went to join onto the line up to the front.

A minute later Chad appeared in the room and automatically joined the line behind Sonny.

"Munroe," he greeted her.

"Cooper," she said back.

There was a short silence.

"Do you think the whole 2012-"

"Chad," Sonny interrupted what he started to say, "Seriously? You are still on this? Get over it, have you seen any signs lately?"

He shook his head in response.

"Exactly what I thought," she mumbled.

"Excuse me miss, can I cut in. I have the bladder of a dog and must get my food then use the restroom. In that order," Jeremy said as she appeared at Sonny's side.

Sonny's eyes widened ever so slightly, but I could tell she was jumping to conclusions Justas I hoped she would.

"Um, u-uh, a-alright," she answered rockily.

Chad caught sight of Jeremy. His long brown, wavy hair, his long beard, his gown he was wearing, even the sandals... Oh yes, he looked like Jesus.

"Sonny," he hissed at her as he shook her shoulder.

She turned with a scowl, "What?"

"That's Jesus! It's a sign!" He told her in a shushed tone.

"That is not Jesus, that is an old man, don't be heartless to a senior citizen," she hissed back.

"You two, I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. I'm not a senior citizen," he told them as he turned back to face them both.

"OH MY WOW YOU _ARE_ JESUS!" Chad exclaimed rather loudly. "YOU HAVE THE BEARD AND HAIR... AND EVEN THE SANDALS!"

"Chad, keep it down," Sonny hissed at him as she leant closer.

"No, Sonny, can't you SEE? This is JESUS! JESUS FREAKIN' CHRIST OUR LORD! IT'S ANOTHER SIGN SONNY! ANOTHER DANG SIGN!" He yelled as he studied the old man in front of them.

"IT'S NOT A SIGN CHAD!" Sonny yelled back.

Now, every single person in the room had their eyes on Sonny and Chad. Boy did they look like fools. This plan is _super, duper _fun.

"Okay Chad, I think this whole 2012 thing has gone to your brain," she told him as she grabbed at his arm, "If you even have one that is."

"How Sonny? How on earth do you think that? He might be actually Jesus," Chad tried to explain to Sonny, but she looked awfully mad at him.

"Well if you think that then why don't you ask him yourself," she said in an obvious sarcastic tone that Chad obviously didn't pick up on.

He turned to the old man in the line and poked at him, "Sir," he said, catching Jeremy's attention. "I just wanted to ask you a quick something."

"I'm all ears, son," Jeremy spoke up as he turned around to face Chad.

"Are you really Jesus?" Chad asked curiously.

The man chuckled at him and motioned for him to come closer, "Young man, it's a fine day when a soul like you realises what I really am," he whispered to Chad, but so I could just hear. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, Sonny!" He whispered, "It is Jesus!"

"No it's not, the man probably hasn't taken his meds today," Sonny said flatly, trying to make up an excuse that she could make Chad believe.

"Young lady! I don't take meds! I'm only 78 years young!" He exclaimed hoarsely as he flicked Sonny's head.

"Ouch," she exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

"Don't get Jesus mad, Sonny," Chad whispered to her.

"That's it, Chad get out here," Sonny ordered as she stalked out of the room with a sheepish Chad following on her tail, but still looking behind him at Jeremy. Erm, I mean _Jesus_.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I was standing in the corridor as Chad came out, taking one last glance at "Jesus" and then facing me with an unamused look on his face.

"Sonny I hope you're happy! If I end up in hell this is your fault. I will blame _you_, in fact when I die I'll drag you down with me!" He hissed at me as he leant up against the nearby wall.

"Chad you're overreacting about this whole thing! Do I have to knock some sense into your boy brain? 2012 is not, nor will it ever be, **real**," I tried to exclaimed, emphasis on the 'real'.

"This is why people go to hell," Chad said flatly as he crossed his arms across his chest securely.

"You're getting on my nerves, Cooper. Why can't you just forget about 2012?" I asked him in a high voice.

"Because_ I'm not you,_ Sonny, I can't just pretend things aren't real. I know you know it's real but you're just too afraid to be wrong so you are hiding it with all of _this_," he said, waving his hands up and down.

"2012 will not happen," I hissed at him with a scowl on my face.

"And what if it _does_ happen? Face the facts Sonny. Can't you just accept it? Imagine it does actually happen and you die before... before you can do something you really wanted to do before you died. Wouldn't you want to live life to the fullest if you _knew_ the world was going to end?"

I pulled face, "I _suppose_ if you put it that way... Then sure," I said in a whisper as I looked away with a frown on my face.

"Think about it Sonny. You may think I'm loony, but in my head it makes perfect sense. I don't want to regret life," he explained as he walked closer to me.

"You are deep," I commented with a smirk.

"It's kinda my job," he said with a chuckle. I simply smiled.

"So did you really think that was Jesus?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I did, and still do. Face it, 2012 is coming and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it."

I nodded and leant up against the same wall as him, "Yeah," I croaked.

We both leant against the wall in complete silence for a long time, soaking up the time that supposably we had left to live.

...

**I'm updating more regularly then I ever would have expected. Does it come as a shock to you? And I want to know something::: what do you think of me, as an author? Am I good? Okay? Or do I just supply you with something that you read only because you are bored? Please tell me in your review what you think of me as an author. Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ME AS AN AUTHOR OR NOT!**


	8. Chapter 6: Heartache and Earthquakes

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to say _thanks_ to everyone who reviewed and told me I am **awesome**. You guys are awesome because you said I was awesome. **I seriously love you guys out there! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, not now, not ever.

_**Don't forget to review, guys!**_

...

**2012**

**Chapter 6: An EARTHQUAKE, Broken Bones and Heartache**

Tawni's POV

I was directing Zora, Nico, Grady and even some of the Mac Falls cast, who conveniently chose to be part of the plan, to their assigned places for the next part. I was going to create a realistic earthquake, just to spice up the plan.

"Zora, go up to there," I said, pointing to the elevated section of the prop house, "And create a _ruckus_," I told her with an evil grin.

"Ruckus?" Zora questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sonny gave me a word of the day calendar. It's very useful, you know?" I told her.

Zora gave me a look and walked away to her designated spot.

"Nico, Grady," I yelled, catching their full attention, "I am giving you full permission to use..." I took a breath, "a bull dozer. Make as much noise as you can, I want this whole room to shake!"

"Mac Falls dweebs," I turned to them, "Do whatever you can to make this whole room _shake_!" I ordered them, "Remember, this is for _Channy_!"

I smiled to myself as they all worked away and did what I said- if my ego wasn't big enough already!

I shot my head down the hallway as I heard voices in the distance. I turned to look at everyone, "Guys, Sonny's coming!" I hissed at them as I ran to hide behind the photo booth.

...

Sonny's POV

I entered the prop house and walked over to the couch. With a sigh I flopped back onto the couch and relaxed.

For a while now I had been thinking differently about 2012. At first I thought '2012 is just a load of complete and utter nonsense,' but after a while of thinking about it, and Chad screaming into my ear every second of every minute of every hour of every _day_... I have had second thoughts.

But 2012 _is_ just a bunch of bull-hickey, isn't it?

"Allison Sonny Munroe!" A voice yelled in my ear.

I turned around to meet Chad's blue eyes. At the moment they _weren't_ sparkling.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my full name?" I questioned him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I know people," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, I got a text from you saying that I am the _worst_ actor in the history of bad actors. And that my hair is _horrible_!"

I raised an eyebrow again.

"I am the greatest actor of our generation, Sonny, and my hair is fabulous!" He exclaimed as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"I never said those things," I reassured him with a smile.

"Oh right, you are just jealous of my acting," he said, once again jumping to a conclusion, "and my hair!"

"Chad, I didn't text you!" I told him with a frown.

"Oh yeah right! And your number isn't 555-9970!" He sneered as he held his phone to my face. He scoffed and pulled his phone back, looking at it himself.

"No, Chad, it's not," I told him with my teeth gritted.

"Pish posh! It so is!"

I shook my head, teeth still gritted. He scoffed at me and folded his arms.

Suddenly the room started shaking. Everything in the prop house was shaking, _a lot_. Balls, books, bits and bobs were falling off shelves and everywhere they were and onto the ground with a thud. I looked around the room, everything still rapidly shaking and things were flying around the place.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Chad Squealed like a little girl as he went to hide under a table. "DUCK AND COVER!"

"What's happening?" I yelled as I threw my hands over my head as a shield to protect myself from flying objects. This was a disaster.

"2012 is happening! This is another sign, Sonny! An earthquake!" He exclaimed over the loud noise.

"2012 is not real!" I yelled rather loudly.

Chad grabbed onto the table leg and chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that when _you're dead_!" He told me, a scared look upon his face.

"We are not going to die, Chad! None of this is real; none of this makes any sense whatsoever!" I tried to tell him, but he refused to listen.

"Look around you and tell me this isn't a sign, tell me this isn't the end," Chad ordered, gesturing around the room.

I did what he told me to and looked around the room at the mess this so-called earthquake was making.

Suddenly everything started to make sense. Something _wasn't _right here. Every "sign" happened when Chad and Sonny were alone. Every "sign" was obviously planned because it was just too perfect, and the fact that it wasn't even the year 2012 made it _pretty_ clear that this was just a stupid game to someone.

"Sonny," Chad's voice caught my attention. "Move out of the way," he ordered me. As I saw what he was pointing to I gasped- a tall cupboard started to fall in front of me.

"Sonny!" He yelled in a concerned tone of voice. Obviously without thinking he got out from under the table and threw his body at me, pushing me back and out of the way of the falling cupboard.

I sat up on the floor and watched as the stand collapsed on top of Chad.

The rumbling started to ease and the shaking came to a halt. My eyes widened as I scurried across the floor over to Chad and the cupboard.

"Chad," I said as I tried to lift the cupboard off of him. "Chad, are you okay?"

Only half of him was crushed by the cupboard. His legs were fully jammed underneath it and it was too hard to move.

"Sonny, I'm fine, quit worrying," he told me as his eyes fell onto mine.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked him, "You're crushed by a giant cupboard-thing!"

He bit his lip, "Yeah... maybe get some help," he suggested as he squirmed from underneath the cupboard.

.:.:.:.:.

I watched as two men carried Chad on a stretcher and put him into an ambulance. It looked all so dramatic, like Chad had internal bleeding or something, but all he had done was break his leg. So severe yet little damage.

"Allison," the ambo's said as they came up to me, "Would you like to ride in the back?"

"First off, I'm Sonny, and secondly, _duh_!" I snapped at them as they directed me into the ambulance like I was some disabled lunatic.

I hopped into the back of it and sat beside a very grumpy Chad Dylan Cooper, who was sitting upright and mumbling under his breath.

"Sonny, this is my ambulance, get your own," he snapped at me as his eyes landed on mine. For a second I thought that side of him was long gone, boy was I wrong.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I placed a hand softly on his arm.

"I'm fine! My leg is broken, that's all!" He snapped at me again.

I took a deep breath, "I understand you're in pain, Chad-"

"In pain? Understand? You can't understand this feeling. If you want I can go over there and break your leg and you can see how it feels. Otherwise keep your opinions to yourself and your big mouth shut!"

"I can't believe I'm even in here at the moment. If you hate me so much maybe I should just leave!" I yelled at him as I stood up to get out of the ambulance.

"Go ahead, it's not like I need you anyway," he said with as much attitude as a snobby teenage girl.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed at him, "I come in here to have a casual conversation to take your mind off the pain- but I just get bitten by Chad Dylan Cooper the piranha!"

"That's the worst insult I've ever heard," he laughed at me.

"You're the worst excuse for space that I've ever seen but you don't see me going around and yelling it in people's faces!" I informed him, my anger building up.

"Worst excuse for space? That's shallow Sonny."

"What and _you're_ not shallow?" I asked him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Maybe you should just leave," he said flatly.

"Maybe I should," I whispered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked me with a glare.

"No, Chad, in no way are we good," I answered him as I got out of the ambulance.

I slammed the doors behind me and I watched the ambulance drive off.

I had never of thought of Chad to be so rude in my lifetime. Sure he was a waste of space, but I was in love with the guy, so whatever insults came out of my mouth was purely my denial speaking. My eyes started watering up and they overflowed with tears. It felt like my heart had plummeted onto the floor and had been run over by trucks- my main point was, I was hurt, and hurt bad.

I walked- _really_ it was more like _stumbled_- across the parking lot and lent against the brick wall nearest the entry of the studios. My tears were still leaking and staining my face. I thought Chad was really turning around, except for the whole paranoia thing he had going on, he was actually a nice guy. But once again, he proved me wrong. He proved to be the biggest jerk in the history of jerks. And how was that even possible? I slid down against the wall, pulling my knees up against my chest and hugging them tightly as I buried my face in my hands. I continued to cry endlessly.

What would you do if the guy you loved, who by the way seemed like he felt the same way about you, turned out to be the ultimate jerk? Who could really answer that? Well if you knew Chad Dylan Cooper you'd know what I meant.

Suddenly the door opened and a very apologetic Tawni approached me, "Sonny, girl, there you are. We've been looking for you!" She exclaimed as she sat down beside me. She saw my tear-stained face and frowned, "You've been crying," she said as she examined my face.

"Well done, Einstein," I cried out loud as I turned away from her angrily.

"Gosh, what did Chad do this time?" She asked me.

"He was being a jerk," I answered.

"What's the difference?"

"It was a kind of 'you have to of been there' kind of thing. You won't understand," I told her in a whisper.

"I'm Tawni Hart, Sonny. Tawni Hart can understand everything you throw at her," she said with her head held high.

"Well, I sort of have feelings for him," I told her honestly. I swore I saw her eyes light up with excitement. "And I thought he did too. But after he broke his leg I got into the ambulance with him and he just started yelling at me... it seemed like he hated to even be near me," I tried to explain to her.

"He could've just been in pain," she informed me.

"Or I am an unlovable person..."

"Sonny you are _so_ lovable. Just be patient and don't let Chad get to you like that."

"It was because of a so-called sign," I added as I stared down at my hands.

"A 2012 sign?"

"Yeah there was this kind of Earth... tremble kind of thing," I said.

"An Earthquake?" She questioned me curiously.

"Yeah sort of. But I still refuse to believe anything! Chad is so superficial though! You know what I think?" I said as I stood up, my back still against the wall.

She stood up against the wall too, "What?" she asked me.

"I think those stupid Mac Falls dweebs are doing this. Or someone in the lot. Someone I know who likes to create pranks..." Tawni bit her lip. Then I gasped, coming to a fast conclusion, "Zora! It was totally Zora!"

Tawni's eyebrows lowered, "Zora? How did you figure Z-"

She trailed off and chuckled.

"Oh right! Psh, yeah it must have been Zora. Who _else_ would pull an awesome prank like this? Zora! OF COURSE!" Tawni was chuckling in a nervous way and she walked back to the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine! FINE! Brilliant in fact," she answered with a weird sort of smile on her face.

I followed her into the studio, pretending like I didn't hear her at all.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**I think this was the longest chapter yet. I am so excited for no apparent reason! It's **_**awesome**_**! I really, really, really want to hear what you thought of this chapter. I know you guys are like 'Jess, you're known for your channy! Where's the channy!' Well, this story drags out the channy, (obviously) and don't fret, there will be more channy SOON!**

**All you have to do is review!**

**So...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7: What About Channy?

**A/N:** **I love you guys out there** that have reviewed so far. Even you guys that haven't reviewed, I still love you. But the reviewers are more awesome. No, that's mean, I'm just kidding. You're all awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Why would I own SWAC, honestly and seriously? Why? And more importantly, how? I don't know really, but I sure don't own it.

**Don't forget to review everyone!**

One of my closest friends (guy friend) has a broken leg. So this chapter is dedicated to you, **Ben**. Even though you don't read FanFiction... It's still dedicated to _**you**_**.**

...

**2012 **

**Chapter 7: What about Channy? **

Tawni's POV

I hammered on the door once more, hoping that Sonny would listen to me for _once_. "C'mon, girl, let me in," I pleaded to her as I rested my ear against the door.

"Never, you can stay out there and enjoy the sunlight, meanwhile I stay in here and slowly _rot away_!" she yelled back to me through the door. I could almost hear the sadness leaking from her voice and I wished that I could somehow help her.

Obviously my little channy plan is going _pretty_ bad right now, especially since the fight the two had the other day. Apparently, it was pretty intense. I couldn't help but feel bad for Sonny, and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to punch Chad right in his stupid face. Sometimes I amaze _myself_ because of how much I seem to care.

"Honey, don't put yourself down like that. You are being too dramatic," I told her.

I heard her sigh in frustration, "Don't say that word!"

That made me smirk, "What word?" I asked, pretending to act dumb. "OH! You mean..." I leant closer to the door, "_Dramatic_."

"You said the D word!" She hissed.

"Drama! Dramatic! Drama, drama, drama!" I said in a singsong way.

"Seriously Tawni, you're being immature," she whispered softly- it came out as mumbling through the door but I faintly heard her.

I scoffed, "_I'm_ being immature?" I asked her in a taken back sort of way. "Who's the girl sitting in her dressing room, in the dark I might add, and is crying over a boy that only snapped at you because he broke his leg?" I said against the door, "Speaking of, you haven't even seen him to check how he is."

"Yeah that's probably part of the whole _not speaking to him_ thing, Tawns," she pointed out in an annoyed way.

"Don't be cheeky," I told her.

I heard her groan loudly and there was a loud smash inside the room.

"What did you break?"

"MY DIGNITY!" She yelled at me through the door.

That caused me to roll my eyes at her. Did she have to be so overly dramatic? It's like I'm watching a really bad episode of Mackenzie Falls... What episodes are actually good?

"Open the door," I commanded.

"Only when Chad or I die, or one of us gets fired _then_ I'll open the door," she muttered.

I groaned at her.

"Fine, Sonny, you win. If you want kill yourself, maybe try hanging yourself rather than the slow way," I suggested coldly as I walked off.

"Why would I hang myself?" I heard her ask before I disappeared around the corner.

...

I started pacing back and forth in front of the Mackenzie Falls set, thinking about what to say to Chad to make him apologise to Sonny. Hopefully then they can make up and kiss and live happily ever after.

I took a breath and faced the set where Chad's security guard stood firmly out the front, looking very bored.

"Reggie!" I greeted him sweetly.

He looked at me, then at the wall, then back to me and shook his head, not even saying a word.

"But I just have to talk to Chad," I told him.

He shook his head at me.

"Be reasonable for once in your life!" I snapped at him as I folded my arms across my chest angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," he told me as he leant over and pressed the buzzer for Chad to come out.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked myself in an annoyed tone of voice.

After a while Chad hobbled out of the building, crutches under both arms and he scowled, "Blondie, what do you want?" He asked me with a twisted face.

"I _need_ you to apologise to Sonny, she's miserable and just crying in our dressing room. She said she's not ever coming out, and she's being a real snob about it. Just apologise and make it stop. My lipstick and everything I love is in that room!" I yelled at him and hit his arm.

"First of all, calm down," he instructed me, "Secondly, I did nothing wrong. She just got angry at me for no reason and had no one in that hospital with me..." he shook his head, "Honestly I thought she liked me back."

My eyes widened as he said the last part, "_liked you back_?" I asked in disbelief, my mouth open ajar.

He rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself, blondie," he told me angrily.

"But you like Sonny, correct?" I asked him.

"I thought I did. Until now," he added onto the end with an angry look upon his face as he turned to hobble back into his set.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I yelled at him, causing him to turn around and scowl at me even harder. "You made my _best friend_ sp upset that she's hiding in our room crying her eyes out. You know she said she doesn't care if she died!"

He scoffed at me, "Like she really said that!"

"But she did. _You_ made her upset so _you_ have to smooth out the feathers," I told him, "This is totally karma doing its thing!"

"Karma? Oh please blondie."

I grabbed at him arm, "Cooper," I snarled, "Make this right or else I will break your _other_ leg." (**A/N: I actually threatened my friend that way. My friend Ben has a broken leg. He was being really annoying so I told him to knock it off or else I'll break his other leg. Lol.**)

"Break my other leg? Oh ha, ha!" he started chuckling to himself so I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to my face.

"I mean it Cooper," I hissed through my teeth.

He nodded cautiously, his breath shaking. As I let him go he smoothed out his collar and sighed.

"What would I say?" He asked my softly.

"Just apologise," I told him, "But make it sincere, and end it with a kiss so she knows you're serious."

"A KISS?" He practically yelled at me with a shocked expression.

"Oh c'mon, chicken! You told me you like her, kiss her and apologise and we can go back to normal. Except, you two will be dating so that will be different."

"Whoa, whoa, back up," he said, "Are you planning my life for me? Who says I want to date Sonny?"

"Well you like her," I informed him, "So I figured you wanted to go out with her."

He chuckled nervously, "I-I, um, well, y-you see..."

"You like her that much huh?" I concluded with a smile, "That's so sweet!"

He scowled at me and without another word he hopped away from me and down the hall.

...

Chad's POV

I was hopping down the halls of So Random with crutches under my arms. Lately Sonny had been acting rather sick of my attitude after I snapped at her in the ambulance, but I was in pain, what did she expect?

I made it all the way to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room and cleared my throat.

"Sonny," I said through the door, knowing that she could hear.

There was silence.

"It's me, Chad," I said casually, "Look I am really, truly, mega sorry for having a go at you the other day... but I was in pain and..." I trailed off, "Do you know the feeling when you blank out and you can't control what you say or what you do?"

There was no answer.

"Well that's what happened. I didn't personally target you, I just snapped and yelled. I'm so sorry, please, speak to me," I said to her sincerely.

I waited for a reply, but she didn't say anything.

"You know you'll get fired if you don't come out," I informed her, "Marshall told me so. So come out, please, I don't want you fired. I like seeing you here, don't get yourself fired because you're mad at me," I tried to reason to her, but she still said nothing. Though I knew she was in there, I could hear her breathing. "If you're so mad at me then say it to my face!" I told her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sonny was there scowling at me, "You want to know why I'm so mad at you, Cooper?"

I nodded.

"Well," she proceeded, "For one you come out all sweet and kind and I know you care for me just as much as I care for you. But then in the ambulance you just snapped at me, and I know it wasn't a one off thing because you just kept on yelling at me. I don't know if I can be around that anymore," she admitted to me, her scowl turning into a frown.

"Don't be that way, Sonny. I care for you... and maybe just as much as you care for me. But probably not. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. And I surely didn't mean to make you feel that way," I tried to explain, "I was just in pain..."

"You were in pain, I got that," she snapped, "But now _I'm _in pain because you hurt me."

"I'm so fricken sorry about hurting you, Sonny. Please forgive me," I said softly.

"I can't... I just can't forgive you anymore," she softly told me as she avoided eye contact.

"No Sonny, please don't," I pleaded her.

"Leave me alone Chad," she hissed at me.

And with that I closed the space between us just like Tawni said to and kissed her roughly on the lips. The kiss didn't last for long, but that didn't matter because it was amazing.

We both pulled away. Sonny was looking quite startled.

Then suddenly she reached up at me and slapped me across the face rather hard. I stumbled back an inch and frowned at her.

"Jerk," she hissed through her teeth.

She slammed the door in my face and I heard her quietly sob so I opened the door quickly and sauntered over to where she was standing.

"You can throw this away if you like but just know this..." I trailed of, "I actually like you. And it's possibly a little more complicated that that."

Then I walked away, knowing that I left her in a startled way.

...

**And Walla!**

**So how did you like this chapter? I added a little more drama because I am simply a drama-holic. Strictly reading only, real life drama is just **_**stupid**_**. That is, if I am involved...**

**Don't forget to review this chappie, my little FanFiction gremlins!**


	10. Chapter 8: A Change Of Heart

**A/N: **I realise I said in the last chapter things about Chad walking to sauntering and so on... XD That was a mistake. I published it then realised what I wrote. So if any of you pointed that out, you're smart cookies. XD Remember, he's in crutches still. So if I make another mistake you can theoretically slap me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I love you my FanFiction gremlins. Not just the reviewers... (Though I love you guys more :P Joking.) Everyone who reads this story is AH-MAY-ZING!

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

...

**2012 **

**Chapter 8: Change of Heart**

Sonny's POV

"Aw, so start at the start again," Tawni urged as she clasped her hands in front of her and smiled stupidly at me.

"Well, um, he came around and apologised, and when I wouldn't take his apology he kissed me, then I slapped him and said he was a jerk," she snickered at me, "Then he said he liked me... but then after that he told me it was more complicated than that."

Tawni let out a long aw and her smile grew wider, "That's so beautiful," she cried.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Tawni looked at me in a puzzled way and frowned, "What?"

"It's disgusting!" I hissed, "He thinks I'm going to turn into putty in his hands and just give up and take his apology like some wimp. But I won't."

"So after all he said, you are still mad at him?" She asked me in disbelief

"Yes," I answered, "Wait, no." Her frown disappeared and a smile appeared, "Maybe...?"

"Sonny, it's a simple yes or no question," she informed me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know Tawni," I sighed, slumping my shoulders forward sadly.

She rubbed my shoulders comfortingly in an awkward side hug, which was weird for her, but a nice gesture. I can't even pinpoint if I am still mad at him. It's like a half of me is telling the other half I am, because of my pride. MY PRIDE! Am I seriously that selfish?

"Well, maybe you should start off by going over there and forgive him," she suggested quietly as she shifted away and shrugged her shoulders.

I shrugged as she did, "Tawni, it's just..." I trailed off.

"It's just _nothing_, sweetie, you're using excuses because you're scared, and I get that. But," she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Just man up!"

My eyebrows furrowed, knowing that like always, she was completely right. With that, I let out a loud, long sigh. I was kidding myself by thinking that Chad and I had no chance, because everyone points out the fact that we both have feelings for each other, and we both hide it, like we were scared. And now I will be the big person, unlike Chad.

"You're right," I muttered to her, refusing to make eye contact.

She chuckled, "When am I not?" She rhetorically said with a flip of the hair. Like her ego really needed to get any bigger.

I sighed, "Yeah, okay, I'm going now," I told her as I got up to exit.

"Good luck, sweetie," she called after me, oddly out of character.

I entered the cafeteria, expecting Chad to be in there since he wasn't at his set or anywhere else. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on his sandy blonde hair and blue sparkly eyes. This made me smile.

I walked up to him and grinned, "Hey-"

"Hey Chad," I was cut off by a dark haired brunette that appeared in front of me and sat by his side, "I got you chocolate, your favourite."

My mouth dropped slightly as I saw the way she was looking at him, and how dangerously close she was to him. Was I seeing things?

I was going to say something to him, but I saw how happy the two looked that was side by side right now and bit my lip back. I turned around and exited without another word.

**Tawni's POV**

Three... Four... Five... And that's six cotes of cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick I have on. Too much? I think I'm getting addicted...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a slamming door and a very angry looking Sonny stomping into the room. The thunder storm approached me.

"He's with someone else!" She yelled at me, pointing behind her at the great big nothing-ness that was there. I knew she meant Chad though.

I focused on her and realised her words and let out a gasp, standing up and approaching her, "He is not!" I scoffed.

She nodded, "It's this dumb brunette! She brought him his favourite _yoghurt_ for crying out loud. Her voice is do high and girlish..." she trailed off, putting on a girly voice, "'Here Chaddy, I got you chocolate I know it's your favourite.'"

I gasped again. One minute he's all goo-goo for Sonny and the next he's with this girl that knows his favourite yoghurt flavour! I know for a fact that Sonny doesn't even know his favourite yoghurt flavour. URGH! He's so bipolar. And for the record, I am caring right now. That should go in some record book- I've been caring too much lately.

"Oh Sonny, sweetie, I'm so sorry," I said as I put a hand on her arm in a caring fashion. "But... the boy's a heartbreaker. He always has been, and he always will be," I told her.

Something went off in my head. Then I realised something... The whole time I've been trying to get them together and I'm making it out that she should forget him. Well, this brunette bobble head is going _down_, because Sonny and Chad _will_ be together!

"...But," I continued, "I think you may be paranoid," I told her. "Remember that time you thought Nico was secretly dating Portlyn when he kept sneaking off after rehearsals but really he was looking after his sick grandma?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't jump to conclusions when all you say was a girl giving him yoghurt," I said to her. Was I being selfish by doing this? I _am_ _actually_ doing this for Sonny and Chad, but _really_ it seems selfish.

She scoffed at me and folded her arms across her chest, "It wasn't _just_ the yoghurt," she told me, "It was how it sounded, it sounded... flirtatious..."

I chuckled, "Paranoid," I commented as I turned to my mirror and winked at my reflection.

"I'm _not_ paranoid!" She said defensively.

"Not you're in denial!"

She was too speechless to say anything else; she just made this scoffing noise and acted defensive again.

"Sonny, there is two things that I'm proud of. How I'm always right and how..." I trailed off into thought, and then smiled, "Nah that's it."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're in denial about being paranoid!" I exclaimed.

Sonny scoffed at me again and turned for the door, "He is canoodling with another girl!"

I rolled my eyes at her as she exited in a dramatic way. If anything she should be on a drama, she should be on _Mac Falls_ with Chad. She could be his love interest and they could kiss and be a couple and they can live happily ever after! PERFECT!

"I love how evil I am," I said aloud as I giggled and exited the room quickly.

**I'm gonna cut it short and end the chapter here. It was originally going to be longer but I changed my mind. I hoped you liked it. I was in a rather random mood so if you though Tawni's POV was kinda weird that's because I am HYPO. Well I'm always hypo but today, EXTREMELY HYPO. **

**Don't forget to review, I know you want to! I hope you loved it!**

**R E V I E W!**

**~Jessy**


	11. Chapter 9: A Twisted Plan

**A/N: **It's the end of the holidays for me =( So if I don't update for a while, my apologies ;D

**Disclaimer**: If I owned SWAC that means I had to be smart enough to come up with plots for episodes... I'm not that smart! Joking, but seriously I don't own SWAC.

Don't forget to review!

OH one more thing! This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer (I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to them) _**Sonny-Chad-Channy**_! Or as I know her- Kaleena! =) Thanks Kaleena!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**2012 **

**Chapter 9: A Twisted Plan**

**Tawni's POV**

"Mr Condor!" I hollered as I knocked on his door lightly. A slow smile appeared on my face, "I have something to tell you!"

The doorknob twisted and he stood there with a very unamused look on his face, I like to think of it as his normal face- he's never amused about anything. Until now, hopefully!

"Tanya," I inwardly groaned as he called me that. And he greeted me with a usual grimace, "Why are you here?"

"I have a proposition I want to discuss with you," I told him with an excited grin on my face.

He mumbled something under his breath and moved aside, motioning me to go into his office.

"Let's discuss it then..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's POV

I have been sitting in my dressing room for over two hours, crying non-stop, just so I knew I could feel something. I had been getting too worked up about Chad, I didn't want to think, hear or say his name. I don't want to see his face... I just want him out of my mind altogether.

Tawni was right, men are heartbreakers, but Chad Dylan Cooper is worse. He was a player among players- he'll play your heart like a violin. I only wished he would stop giving me mixed signals and be a real man.

I heard light footsteps coming up the corridor and cringed- hoping that I wouldn't meet that pair of blue eyes... I just wasn't ready to face him yet.

Before I knew it, Tawni galloped into the room, her face glowing and that evil grin upon her face. She's done something... Whatever she broke I'm not paying to replace it like every other time!

"Sonshine!" She sang, grabbing me roughly by the shoulders, "Mr Condor wants you in his office, immediately," she told me with a smile, walking over to her side of the room instantly, almost a skip in her step.

"Why? I thought we made it clear- if you broke something you pay for it!" I exclaimed with my nose scrunched up.

She shook her head, "That's not it."

"Then what?"

She grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet in a sudden action and then pushed me forcefully towards the door.

"Just go!" She hissed at me, gesturing to leave.

I gave her one last frown and exited with a confused look on my face. I was utterly confused. If I'm in trouble I'm blaming Tawni, aren't I a nice friend?

I slowly walked to Mr Condor's office, inhaling nervously as I knocked on the door. My hands were almost shaking, though I wasn't threatened by him at all really.

"Come in," his voice said in a murmur.

I opened the door and walked in as instructed.

"Take a seat, Sonny," he ordered, as I sat he shifted in his seat with his eyes digging into me- but I'm not threatened. "You know what I think, Sonny? I think you are very talented."  
I smiled at him.

"So talented that I decided to have you as a guest star on-"

_Don't say Mackenzie Falls_

"...Mackenzie Falls!" He exclaimed.

My heart suddenly ached. The slightest mention of anything Chad related set me off. Am I being overly dramatic about this?

"M-Mac Falls?" I questioned him as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

He nodded, "Yes, I think if we have you on Mac Falls, and have you as Mac's love interest; it will boost your popularity- plus So Random's."

I raised an eyebrow, "Can I ask, what on earth gave you this idea?" I asked him nervously.

"Well Tawni thought it would be-"

"TAWNI!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air and turned away, "Typical her!"

"You will start rehearsals tomorrow, and Chad will help you through it and stuff..." he trailed off, sounding very bored with it already.

I frowned and stood up to leave, as I exited, I let out a very loud groan. I was trying to get _over_ Chad, and now I've got to work with him. Worse- I have to be his love interest.

...

**Tawni's POV**

"I hate you," she told me again as she glared at me from across the table.

"I'm sorry... I didn't actually..." I trailed off and giggled, "I'm actually really not sorry- my plans work every time!"

She was practically fuming, "I don't need your help, Tawni! Whenever you try and help I just end up more miserable than I started out!"

I stood there, my mouth slightly open.

"At least I try to help you; meanwhile all you do is cry and mope!" I exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"I don't need help!" She yelled back.

"Yes you do! You and Chad are made for each other! And being together will end all the constant flirt-bickering!"

"If Chad is "made for me" then why was he flirting with some random chick?" she rhetorically asked, her hands on her hips angrily.

"How would I know?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Maybe you should stop taking personal stuff into your own hands and ruin someone else's life! Can't you see how messed up mine already is!"

I swore I saw her eyes glisten, as if she was about to start crying. She never was the strong type; she rarely could make it through a sad movie without crying her eyes out. She cried whilst watching New Moon when Edward and Bella broke up. How could she support Team Edward? Jacob is SO much hotter!

"I didn't mean to mess it up, Sonny; I just wanted you two together! Exclude the random fights you two have, and you have a very strong couple. You're prefect for each other! He makes you laugh, and you just connect! And you know funny plus funny is _really _funny."

She didn't really agree with me. The whole other chick thing surely didn't smooth out the corners anyway. I wouldn't blame her for thinking he broke her heart; that is CDC's purpose in life.

She scoffed at me, "Yeah, real perfect. Maybe that chick and Chad could make out and I'll stand in the corner telling jokes throughout it!"

I groaned at her- she made everything so impossible! Plus she's a drama queen.

"Fine," I breathed out, nodding my head at her, "Give up. You know that that girl was probably a friend, or funnier yet, a cousin!"

She shook her head and turned to exit the room. If she was anymore of a drama queen she would have to switch shows to Mac Falls.

But I'm _sure_ that this new guest-starring plan will work. Because if you know me, you know I'm two things:

-Always right

And

-Pretty

...

**Short chapter, I know, I know. But really, I need to get some things out of the way so we can make room for channy. And don't complain to me about no channy or else no cookies for you! Because- there will be channy- okay?**

**Don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter 10: Wouldn't Change A Thing

**A/N:** I'm back baby. Hola amigos :P I just went Spanish there ;D So 2012 has been draaaaaggging out lately- don't count on it being like that throughout the whole story. We are getting to the channy. And if you think I'm getting out of the whole 2012 signs and death warnings and that... You are dead wrong, my friend. The whole 2012 thing is not over- coz that's the whole point of the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, even if you think I do.

Enjoy, my people :P Don't forget to review too :P And eek, who saw Sonny With A Kiss? EEPP! I saw the Holiday Special episode, it was alright. Much better than the Halloween one though. I loved Joe in it!

...

**Chapter 10: Wouldn't Change A Thing**

**Sonny's POV**

I took a breather as I came up to the big Mac Falls doors, knowing that Tawni was not doing this for her, she was somehow doing it for me. At least that's what I try to tell myself.

Without hesitation, Reggie opened up the doors, letting me through with a nice hello. I turned back to him, standing in the doorway with a fake smile, nodding in response. I was already regretting stepping into the set.

As I wiped the panicked expression off my face, I continued on into the set.

I walked past most of the Mac Falls cast members who either gave me an unwanted glare, a giggle, or they whispered to the person next to them. I wanted to suddenly run for the hills.

I walked up to Chad's dressing room and with a shaking hand knocked on the door.

Inside, I heard Chad pick up his crutches and slowly hobble over to the door. It swung open, and for a split second the tension rose, becoming unbearable. His eyes shut, and I bit my lip as we stood in silence.

The feeling of me wanting to run away become stronger, and if he hadn't of spoken I reckon I would've done so.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped at me, scrunching up his nose as he spoke.

I looked away from his eyes, "I want to get this over with and get out as fast as I _possibly_ can," I muttered.

"Don't we all," he said unintelligently under his breath.

I wanted to reach out and slap him at that point. My eyes were fiery with anger, but I took a deep breath to cool myself down.

"Well?" He spat after about 12 seconds of dead silence.

"Well what?"

"What do you want?" He repeated to me.

I took a look around me then met his fierce blue eyes, "I just want to know what to do?" That came out as a question.

"Your dressing room is the one straight down the hall, there's a Mac Falls uniform hanging on one of the chairs in there, put it on and meet me on set in 10," he instructed me in a plain voice as he turned around and hopped back in the room.

My eyebrows knotted together in frustration as I walked down the hall in confusion. The hall was long, and was decorated in an old-style royal palace look- chandeliers hanging from the roof and paintings on both sides. They really were spoilt little brats. No wonder they acted like royal pains.

I soon met a room that was last in the hall, and had a giant golden star hanging on it. In big black letters it read 'Guest Star.' I hesitantly reached out and twisted the door knob, pushing the door open and flicking the lights on.

The room was just like any other part of the set; looking like a palace threw up in it. It had the same style as my own, but you couldn't really tell by all the fancy furniture and paintings hanging about. Plus the vintage chandelier that hung right in the centre on the room.

My first instinct was to roll my eyes.

I shut the door behind me and leant up against it. I was partially nervous for a number of reasons. But the main one was that I was working with Chad on his show, which meant I had to act "worthy" enough.

Under all of his flaws, he is a great guy. I surely wouldn't change a thing.

I walked across the room towards the chair with the Mac Falls uniform on it and picked it up. I sighed as I laid it across the long table and smoothed it out so there were no crinkles.

I wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

**Chad's POV(earlier)**

Since I broke my leg, the director had to come up with an alternate solution to make it look like I hadn't in the show, because my character can't mysteriously break his leg. Plus the director already planned the scripts for the next month, and he won't change them.

I heard a knock at the door so I reached for my crutches and stood up with much difficulty, hobbling over to the door. I swung it open roughly, and met her brown chocolate eyes.

Oh my god. I really didn't want to deal with her right now. I shut my eyes in frustration, mostly so I didn't have to meet her eyes. It was too unbearable.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped at her from impulse, my eyes opening and catching a look in her eyes that appeared as I spoke. I clenched a fist, knowing that I hurt her somehow, though she wouldn't show it.

She averted eye contact and stared at anything she could lay her eyes on, "I want to get this over with and get out as fast as I _possibly_ can," she muttered.

"Don't we all," I said to her, my words working more quickly than my brain. I waited for her reaction.

She looked down, clearly trying to hide the hurt. She was too strong to show it.

"Well?" I spat.

"Well what?" She asked in confusion.

"What do you want?" I repeated with less of an attitude.

She took a look around for some reason and met my eyes. Hers were a deep and nervous brown colour. "I just want to know what to do?"

"Your dressing room is the one straight down the hall, there's a Mac Falls uniform hanging on one of the chairs in there, put it on and meet me on set in 10," I told her flatly as I turned back around and hopped on my crutches back into the room.

Before I closed the door I watched her walk away and I let out a disappointed sigh. I really wished I could hold her. I really wish everything was alright with us. But she could be really stubborn at times.

Though I couldn't lie; I wouldn't change a thing.

...

**I'm cutting it off there, because the chapter was getting too long. The other half I'm going to upload along with it, but if I kept it as one that would've been way too long. **

**Don't forget to review, guys :D**


	13. Chapter 11: That's What They Say

**A/N: **Okay here's the other half...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC *audience lets out a DUHH*

I feel quite distant right now. Like half of me isn't really there. I've had a really rough couple of months... Don't forget to review though! That would really make my day. That's one thing that would make me smile at least...

...

**Chapter 11: That's What They Say**

**Sonny's POV**

I felt stupid in this uniform. I felt like a little school girl. If you tied my hair up in ponytails then I'd look like one exactly.

I was standing alone on the set, and had been sitting on the prop bench for a while now, waiting for Chad.

Chad.

There had been one thought floating around my head, and I felt stupid to think about it. I was still crazy about Chad. But the thing is that I feel pathetic to still be crazy about a guy who treats me like dirt. He walks all over me and thinks he's the king of everything. But then again, all of that didn't really bother me. I really wouldn't change a thing about him. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love him.

So was I crazy? Stupid? Insane? I sure feel like I am.

I was quickly snapped out of thoughts by Chad's voice. He didn't sound as grumpy as before, in fact he sounded eager.

"Hey," he greeted me as he forced a smile onto his face.

I replied with a smile.

"I... I thought we should, you know, maybe work on our lines?" That sounded really pathetic. I let out a giggle.

"Yeah sure," I answered with a smirk.

He went through a nearby box and pulled out two scripts, handing one to me.

"Page 6?"

I flipped to page 6 and scanned through the page, nodding in response. He then flipped to the same page and got into character...

"Hey," Chad said with his head hung low, looking up with a small smile. Whilst watching Mackenzie Falls, he'd use a different smile to when he smiles normally, it's actually quite funny. I call that smile his Mackenzie smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my eyebrows knotted together with a confused face on.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to see you I guess."

I frowned at him, "Well I don't want to see you," I snapped as I turned away.

He reached up and grabbed my shoulder, twisting me around so I was directly facing him, "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Little late for _that_."

He looked away, "I know," he chuckled, "But you can't just ignore me."  
"I actually can."

He shut his eyes then. He was actually a pretty good actor, maybe a little too overly dramatic, but still good. "Can I at least ask why?"

"Why...? Why what?"

"Why are you so angry with me, what on earth did I do to upset you?" He asked.

"You know what you did," I answered him.

He shook his head.

"You're clueless, aren't you?"

He acted stunned.

"C'mon Mackenzie, I know you're still in love with Chloe!"

"In love with Chloe? I'm not anymore! Jen, I love _you_."

I scoffed.

"It's true!"

"Mac, I love you too," I whispered to him, which brought out a smile on his face, "But you broke my heart."

His face fell.

The script reminded me too much of what I was actually feeling. I shut my eyes and dropped the script down on the ground. As I reopened them, I saw that Chad was giving me a weird look.

"I can't do it anymore," I told him in a surprised kind of tone.

"You need a break?" He asked me.

I shook my head at him, "No... A break from everything."

His face was full on confusion. He really was as clueless as his character was, "I don't understand," he chuckled nervously.

"Of course you don't understand, Chad," I rolled my eyes at him, "You never understand! You're so clueless to a woman's feelings!"

"Sonny, what are you trying to say?"  
"This script is stupid! It's like your director knew what we are going through! It's uncanny!"

He didn't have a response to that. He just stood there in front of me with his eyebrows lowered.

"You have nothing to say, huh?"

He frowned harder at me, "What do you mean? What's uncanny?"

I let out a very annoyed groan at him, "I saw that girl, Chad! I saw her and you in the cafeteria! I saw you two all cuddly towards each other! I _saw_ her bring your favourite type of fro yo and giggle all flirtatiously!" He was utterly speechless, "_That's_ what's uncanny. That, and this script."

He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words to say to make this all right. But nothing he could say would fix us.

"You broke my heart and you have nothing to say?"

"I broke your heart?" He asked in a shocked tone, "How could I break your heart if-"

"Chad, I love you," I cut him off, speaking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, he IS SO clueless. "But you clearly don't feel the same."

His jaw was slightly hanging open in shock. When he didn't respond, my eyes starting watering and I turned around and ran off on him. I didn't know where I was going, or where to turn to, I only knew that I was running as far as my feet could take me.

He has a habit of breaking my heart, doesn't he? That wasn't a question, because if it was, the answer would be yes. Hell yes. But they say that Chad Dylan Cooper is a heartbreaker. And for the billionth time Tawni is right about something.

And for the billionth time my heart is broken...

...

**I don't really have anything to say. Except review. If you review, I promise to upload quicker too. I'm in a bad time of my life, as I said at the start, but sometimes people don't read them. **

**If you do read them, thanks :)**

**Review and make my day... Or really month. :(**


	14. Chapter 12: Plan B is the Charm

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I'm not sure how long, but a very long time! I said to myself I'd upload more often but I'm just not in a good position at the moment, so I might not update as soon as promised.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

P.S. the title of the chapter is Australian. I know that Americans call tomato sauce ketchup, so that's just to clear things up.

...

Chapter 12: Plan B is the Charm

**Tawni's POV**

"Zora!" I yelled as I stormed into the prop house, looking for the crazy twelve year old in all her weird hideouts she may be in.

I looked in the vents, sarcophagus, pretty much everywhere she normally hides, but she wasn't in any of the places. When you need her, she's never there...

"Zora you freak, get out here!"

"You called," she spoke up as she popped up from behind the couch, causing me to jump back in shock.

"Gosh, Zora, I've told you to stop doing that. You know that scares me!" I snapped at her as I held my hand over my heart, my pulse beating through my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, let's cut to it. What prank do you need my scheming mind for?" She asked me as she leant in with a grin on her face. She is an eager little prankster I can tell you that.

"I know I've said this at least three times already, but our plan to get the two together is falling to pieces," I told her in a normal tone once more.

"Of course it is; _you're_ trying to do it."

I scowled at her, "Now's not the time," I told her. "Just, can you please help?"

"What more can I do? I know you'll just screw it up again," she told me as she raised her hand and waved it in my direction.

"Enough with me, let's get to the plan!"

"Fill me in with what's going on now," she said as she leant on the couch's armrest.

"Sonny and Chad keep going from nearly being together to hating each other's guts. Right now Sonny is somewhere crying her eyes out and Chad is wondering what he did wrong."

Zora raised an eyebrow, "What _did_ he do wrong?"

"He was with another girl," I answered with an eye roll.

"Have you seen this girl?"

I nodded in response.

"Is she fairly tall, long brown hair?"

I nodded once more.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked.

"What?"  
"That is Chad's cousin! She was visiting for the day and wanted to know what Chad's big Hollywood life was like," Zora yelled.

"Zora you should really stop snooping on people," I told her flatly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't snoop, I listen into conversations from my vents... and that's not the point!" She snapped at me as she walked to the middle of the room. "The point is Sonny is heartbroken for no reason!"

"What should I do?"

"_You_ should do nothing," she said, procrastinating to poke me in my shoulder blade. I gave her a confused look. "On the other hand, I will go talk to Sonny and tell her the truth so they can be channy, I can have my peace and you can stop whining to me about your silly little meddling problems!"

I never thought Zora would ever snap at me like that. "You're a bit moody, girl."  
"I haven't eaten today, leave me be," she snapped again.

...

**Zora's POV**

Why do I always have to do the dirty stuff? Why am I always the one who has to fix other people's problems? More importantly, why does Tawni feel the need to meddle in people's personal lives? Love isn't something to be planned, it is to be spontaneous. And yes, even though I am twelve I have had my share of boyfriends.

And none of _my_ relationships have been planned. That's why I leave Tawni and Sonny out of my personal lives so they won't mess it up like they've done with other's lives before.

I crawled through the vents until I heard a soft Sonny-like sobbing coming from the broom closet. I peeked through the flaps and saw her wiping her eyes with toilet paper rolls.

Without an invitation I pushed the vent open and hopped down beside my co-star with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Sonny," I greeted her.

"Not now Zora. I don't want to hear about any pranks you have going for," she muttered as she kept her focus on the closet door.

"Never mind that, I'm here for you," I informed her as I sat by her side.

"Why are you coming to me? Normally Tawni would be the one coming to me and talking to me about relationships and what I should do next," she told me as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Tawni is temporarily unavailable at the moment," I said with shifty eyes, "So I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead then..."

"Listen Sonny, believe it or not, I understand your pain. I've been through something like this," I heard her scoff. "But just because a bump in the road hit me, didn't stop me from living my life."

"Yeah well what do you know? You're not in love with Chad Dylan Cooper," she informed me in a bittersweet tone of voice.

"I know I'm not."

She wiped another tear and shifted on the boxes she was sitting on so she was facing more away from me.

"I know the truth," I came out with it, her eyes finally meeting mine at my words.

"Truth? What truth?"

"The truth behind this whole mess. It's not what you're thinking, Sonny. You're upset for no real reason."

She scrunched up her nose and turned her whole head so she was directly facing me now. "Chad Dylan Cooper cheated on me, and has broken my heart for the last time."

"He didn't cheat on you," I informed her.

"Yes he did! With some brunette model..." She trailed off waving her hand in a circular motion, trying to describe the girl.

"That is not who you think," I added along to what I was saying. "She is Chad's cousin; she was visiting him for the day to see how Chad's Hollywood life was."

"Then why was she so cuddly towards him?" She asked me, her face showing mixed emotions.

"They are very close cousins?" I guessed with a shrug. "It doesn't matter why they were, all that matters is you got mad at Chad for no reason and you're just sitting here crying like some wuss."

She stood up, "Wow Zora, you're right."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to talk to Chad and sort this mess out," she answered me in a weird tone of voice, it was like she was realising what she had to do whilst she was speaking.

"Exactly, so go!" I pressured her as I pulled her to her wobbly feet and pushed her out the door.

Without another word, Sonny wobbled down the corridor and out of sight. As she disappeared from view I let out a sigh of gratitude. I was glad my talk was a success.

...

**Tawni's POV**

"Look, there they are!" I exclaimed as I pointed Sonny and Chad out who were standing in the parking lot talking to each other.

"I hope things will work out between them," Zora mumbled in a whisper as she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Me too, kid, me too," I said back as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sonny looks upset still," I said as I looked at her face.

"Chad looks confused... still."

We watched them as they talked for a while, then, as we had our hopes high, Sonny's face fell. She looked pissed off at him for some reason and was starting to raise her voice at him.

"Again, really? Do they ever not fight?" I groaned as I threw my head back.

"Plan B?"

"Yeah alright," I agreed with her.

Zora handed me a water pistol and instructed me to go to the other side of the parking lot with the water pistol. I did so, slowly, so they would not spot me walking past.

I looked back at Zora, she put one finger up, then another, then finally another finger up and we both shot into the sky, directly over Sonny and Chad's heads. Red contents fell from the sky, making where they were standing all red.

The point of that was to make it look like the sky was raining blood, just like 2012. Hopefully, this would make them scared and push them closer together.

We watched in merriment at Sonny and Chad's panicked expressions as they ran for cover through the pool of 'blood'.

Zora gave me thumbs up and we stopped spraying the water pistols at them. Most likely this plan would be the best out of all of them. But fingers crossed.

I joined Zora back around at her side of the lot again.

"What do we do now?" I asked her as we watched Sonny and Chad wipe off the red fake blood their clothes.

"We wait and see what happens."

"That, that _was _tomato sauce, right?" I asked nervously. You could never really trust what goes through this girl's mind. So you could never be sure...

"Yes, dumbo, it is tomato sauce," she assured me with a grin.

"Good," I sighed.

...

**Okay, next chapter will be up ASAP. I promise!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS!

Remember me? BALLofSONSHINE! I know I haven't been on for over a year, (I can't believe it's been that long!) but I have some news to share. I am making myself a new account. I know I could just delete these stories, but that will take forever to start fresh. So I'm simply making a new account, and I'm in the process of writing some stories. So if any of you guys have subscribed to any of my stories, and miss my writing, (you probably don't, my writing sucked back then) then here is my new account:

.net/u/3886213/jessieeXoXo

I haven't done anything on it yet, so just be patient, my pretties :)

Thanks for your support, oh and I'm not finishing any of the BALLofSONSHINE stories, okay?

Cheers, Jessie xoxo


End file.
